My Tenshi
by Kawaii Chibi Megami
Summary: Usagi is the guardian angel of five different boys. Sworn never make her presence known to them, what happens when she falls in love? GW/SM **grins** My first ever, too!
1. Prologue 1

AN: This is a TEASER. Dedicated to all of you who love Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here. That honor goes to their creators. Though, I guess I own the plot, since it was my creation. ^_^  
  
She watched silently, deep azure eyes sorrowful.  
  
'I only wish there was something I could do......to save them from the pain of their futures......'  
  
Running and laughing, was a boy with mussy brown hair and dark, prussian blue eyes to accent his already handsom features. Young still, he looked to be no older than five, but soon.....she was sure......he would see more death and bloodshed than any soul should ever have to endure.  
  
That was the problem, though. That was the awful, cruel problem.  
  
By the time Alexander was fourteen, he would be an assassin. Deadly and trained to kill, his heart would be an empty shell, void of any emotion or feeling.  
  
Void of any conscience.......  
  
Countless lives would meet their demise at his hands.  
  
Countless lives....  
  
The boy suddenly fell, breaking her out of her train of thought. She walked over to him, and bent down.  
  
Tears brimmed in his eyes, and in an instant, all of her previous accusations fell away, leaving only affection.  
  
She could clearly see a small trickle of blood oozing from a scrape on his knee, and her eyes softened even more.  
  
She reached out a hand, taking a deep breath before doing something she knew she would regret...........  
  
She shed her disguise of invisibility.  
  
The boy's eyes widened, shock and fear lacing his voice.  
  
"W-who are y-you?"  
  
She smiled gently, soothingly. "Do not be afraid......I promise not to hurt you."  
  
The boy immediately calmed down. Her fingers brushed his wound, and began to glow a soft, silvery color.  
  
"Do not be afraid."  
  
The tears stopped flowing, and he sniffled, rubbing his eyes.  
  
Retracting her arm, the light deminished, and all that remained was a tiny, barely noticable scar.  
  
She smiled again, wistfully.  
  
"A-are y-you........a T-tenshi?" His curious voice was full of awe.  
  
A bubbling laugh escaped her throat, light and silvery....like bells.  
  
"I guess you could call me that.....yes. Though most people wouldn't."  
  
"But....why wouldn't they?" He asked, confused.  
  
After a few moments of hesitation, she leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead.....like a mother would, then pulled back, smiling sadly.  
  
"That, Little One, is something you do not need to know."  
  
His blue eyes held innocence, so much innocence..........  
  
"Will.....I ever s-see you again?"  
  
She put a finger to her lips, signalling for him to be quiet, and smiled once more.  
  
"I can not tell you that, Little One. Take care....." She paused, and grinned mysteriously. ".....Heero."  
  
And with that, she was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A black-haired man frowned, eyes glinting.  
  
"You know as well as I, Usa, that that was a foolish move. What you just did is forbidden. Or have you forgotten?"  
  
She smiled sweetly, eyes holding a secret loathing for the man before her.  
  
"I do as I please, Mamoru. It is none of your business. Now leave, before I am forced to make you."  
  
He scowled, then smiled seductively. "Someday, Usa-ko. Someday....."  
  
She glared at him. "Leave. Now."  
  
Without another word, he dissapeared, laughing wickedly. His voice, however, still rang in the air, haunting her. "You will be mine.....someday, Usa-ko. Until you submit to me, I promise, I will do everything in my power to make you miserable.........everything......" The sound faded.  
  
After making sure he was gone, she shivered involuntarily. How she hated him.....Mamoru....the Bastard. She would never, not in a million years, love him. But, the man didn't seem to understand that fact.  
  
Her thoughts wandered to the events of earlier. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to reveal herself to her charge. Maybe, also, it hadn't been such a great idea to call him by his other name....his future name....  
  
Pushing those thoughts from her mind, she concentrated hard, and winced slightly, feeling a sharp pain in her back.  
  
Glancing to the new body part that had suddenly sprouted, she grinned.  
  
Long, pure, white wings were now attatched to her shoulder-blades, gleaming.  
  
'Next stop......William.....William Light.'  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Hmmm. Who is this William Light? Well, I'll give you a hint: He is one of the Gundam pilots. Which one? **shakes head**  
  
Not tellin'. **grins** You'll find out next chapter......  
  
Until then, though, REVIEW!  
  
Oh, and incase you are wondering, Usagi is the guardian angel of all the Gundam pilots.... 


	2. Prologue 2

AN: PLEASE don't be mad!! I'm Sorryyyy!! I was going theough writer's block (not that that matters to you, but still....) so just please *forgive* me!  
  
  
  
Here is the next chappie.......  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
A small boy, barely over seven years old, laughed loudly as he played with his sisters.  
  
  
  
"Give it up, Will, you know you can't win!" A girl cried, smiling and giggling as she tickled her younger brother. There were three other girls, too. All of which laughing and giggling, tickling their brother while he tried to wriggle away.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Usagi watched, smiling sadly.  
  
  
  
'They'll all die.......except for him....' Her eyes became watery.  
  
  
  
'They're only children....so young....'  
  
  
  
She cursed the fates, cursed the Higher Ones, cursed anything that was responsible for the deaths of children. It was sickening.....it wasn't right. And it was all done for the sake of 'Fate'. For the sake of that damned thing called 'Destiny'.  
  
  
  
But, that didn't matter. She had to do what was ordered of her. Her heart ached, guilt setting in.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
William managed to escape, finally, the hands of his sisters.  
  
  
  
Maria smiled, and shouted, "Hey! Let's go get some lemonade!", before jumping to her feet and running inside. All the little girls followed suit, laughing.  
  
  
  
One of them turned around. "C'mon, Will!" Her red curls bounced childishly about her face, while deep, brown eyes danced under long, black lashes. She scrambled through the front door after that.  
  
  
  
He laughed, smiling.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
'Fuck it all......' With one simple, sweeping motion, Usagi's wings were gone, and she was visible again.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
William stopped suddenly, in the process of standing. He had been about to go inside, when......  
  
  
  
Light seemed to explode, and he turned around, eyes widened slightly.  
  
  
  
There, not five feet away, stood a woman.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Usagi couldn't help but smile. The expression on the boy's face was one of shock, but not fear.  
  
  
  
Not fear....  
  
  
  
He wasn't afraid, she thought. That was a good sign.  
  
  
  
Gently, mysteriously, she laughed, the corners of her mouth raising even more.  
  
  
  
William narrowed his eyes a fraction of an inch.  
  
  
  
"Wh-who are you?"  
  
  
  
The tenshi let her happy face fade into a wistful one.  
  
  
  
Sadly, she had not come for fun. She had come so that maybe....  
  
  
  
Maybe she could save his sisters without *them* knowing.  
  
  
  
Without the Higher Ones findind out......  
  
  
  
It was a risk she was willing to take.  
  
  
  
Gracefully, she strode toward him, bending down.  
  
  
  
She could tell he was suspiscious, as the one, emerald-green eye that was not covered by his long, pointy bangs narrowed again.  
  
  
  
"I'm here to help...." Was the simple answer to his question, which wasn't really even the answer.  
  
  
  
"...Trowa."  
  
  
  
He gasped. "You-You're......the tenshi from m-my dreams.....aren't you?"  
  
  
  
Now, it was her turn to be surprised.  
  
  
  
He was having dreams that involved her? She wondered at this new piece of information thoughtfully.  
  
  
  
Sure, she had dreams of her charges. All five of them, actually. Though, they were heart-breaking. Every one of their futures was.  
  
  
  
And that's what she dreamt of every time her eyes closed. That's what she saw.....  
  
  
  
Death, pain, destruction.....  
  
  
  
Tears pricked at her azure-blue eyes.  
  
  
  
'Damn it....'  
  
  
  
It wasn't fair. They deserved happiness. And the Higher Ones merely used them as toys, as pawns to be sacrificed for the rest of the world.  
  
  
  
She tried to force the sorrow back, and managed to smile mysteriously once again.  
  
  
  
"I can't answer that, Little One."  
  
  
  
He turned serious, eyes hardening. "Then... what are you here for?" His previouse question was repeated.  
  
  
  
The blonde tenshi frowned ever so slightly. "Your sisters are not safe."  
  
  
  
The small boy who would one day be known as Trowa glared scathingly. "If you're here to take them away, I won't let y---"  
  
  
  
Usagi couldn't stand it any longer, and finally broke.  
  
  
  
She cut him off, pulling him into a warm embrace, and began to rock back and forth soothingly.  
  
  
  
Tears gushed out from underneath her long lashes. "No. No, Trowa. I'm not here to take them away. I would never, not even if they told me to."  
  
  
  
She ignored his confused look, and continued. "I love them as much as you do. Now listen," She looked at his expression, and watched intently as it shifted from worry to understanding.  
  
  
  
"They are going to die if we don't stop it." Her eyes softened. "In a fire. Your house will burn, and so will Nancy, Maria, Leila, and Molly."  
  
  
  
His eyes widened. "No...." He was ready to dash inside after his siblings, when Usagi's voice suddenly stopped him.  
  
  
  
"Not yet, William." Usagi didn't know why she kept switching names.  
  
  
  
Her heart broke, shattering to a thousand pieces. Sure, if *they* ever knew....well, then she'd be in a hole load of shit, but at that moment, she didn't care. Didn't care as long as it would save their lives.....  
  
  
  
She leaned down, placing one, soft butterfly kiss on his cheek. ""I-I can't stay much longer." Her eyes glazed over. "Just promise me you'll keep them safe......"  
  
  
  
He was going to speak, but Usagi cut in. "Promise me."  
  
  
  
He paused, and then nodded, as if he knew how important his duty was.  
  
  
  
"I-I promise...."  
  
  
  
She smiled, eyes twinkling, but stll laced with an unmatched sorrow. "Good-bye, Little One."  
  
  
  
And before he could even realize it, she was gone.  
  
  
  
"Good-bye......" William Light stared at the spot where his guardian tenshi had once been, mesmerized, before standing, slowly, and racing into the large house, calling for his sisters.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
AN: Ahhhh! I'm SOO sorry I didn't get this out sooner. **sighs** I was experiencing writer's block. That, and I can never seem to get time on the computer, mostly because of ...... **coughs** ......*technical* difficulties.  
  
  
  
**Glares at older brother who never lets his little sister on the computer for More than five minutes at a time**  
  
  
  
NEXT chapter (hopefully) out sooner than this one.  
  
  
  
Please REVIEW!  
  
  
  
I said I was sorry, didn't I? Well, doesn't matter. I don't expect any reviews, since this chapter came out so late.  
  
  
  
The next three chapters will feature (kinda like the last two) each of the Gundam Pilots (that havn't been featured yet) separately.  
  
  
  
( Ya know.....Duo, Wufei, and Quatre. )  
  
  
  
Yeah, well that's what to expect. Then, after I get all the prologues out, the *real* story will begin.....  
  
  
  
**laughs in an evil manner** I promise I'll try to make this fic good.  
  
  
  
But, that's only if you want me to continue. Just tell me if you like the....er.....prologues so far.  
  
  
  
I'm tellin' you, It'll get better, k? Just hang in there.....please? Pretty Please?  
  
  
  
Oh, you could probably even vote on who you want me to feature next... 


End file.
